Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. Examples of telecommunication standards include Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), which include a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE-A is designed to better support mobile broadband Internet access by improving spectral efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum, and better integrating with other open standards using OFDMA on the downlink (DL), SC-FDMA on the uplink (UL), and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology.
However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in multiple access technologies technology. For example, the spectrum allocated to wireless communication networks employing multiple access technology is being (or is expected to be) allocated in such a way that paired carriers, utilized in many existing frequency division duplex (FDD) systems, are either not available, or not available in matched bandwidth configurations. Accordingly, time division duplex (TDD) carriers are expected to be utilized in many future deployments for wireless communication systems.